parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Impala
The graceful impala (Aepyceros melampus) is a noisy antelope renowned for its agile leaps. It has reddish-brown upperparts becoming paler on the sides. The underparts, belly, throat and chin are white, as is the tail, which has a thin, black line down its centre. A black line also extends down each buttock. At the back of the hind leg, just above the hoof, is a characteristic tuft of black hair, which covers the fetlock gland. A high kick sends out a puff of scent from the gland, which is thought to be used to lay trails and help regroup herds. Males have lyre-shaped horns, up to 0.7 meters long and deeply ringed for most of their length . Two subspecies of the impala are recognised, based on morphological and genetic differences. At certain times of the year, guttural roars followed by a series of snorts can be heard as the males advertise their territories. Roles * It played Betty in African Animals, Inc. * It played TV Parade Host June in Aladdin (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Kevin in Thomas and Friends (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Impala-Female-Aepyceros-melampus.jpg impala2.jpg ImpalaImage.JPG Impala1.jpg 0014_Layer-4.jpg Impala (Fantasia 2000).jpg|Fantasia 2000 (1999) normal_TLG_S1_E10_0454.jpg|The Lion Guard (2016-Current) Impala (Wild Kratts).jpg|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) Sensing_the_Rains.jpg|The Wild Thornberrys (1998-2004) JEL Impala.png Kirikou Impala.png Go Diego Go Impala.png|Go, Diego, Go! (2005-2011) SJ Impala.jpg Impala.png 04_09_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg Impala-kemono-friends.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Screenshot_20180129-151208.png|Noah's Ark/El Arca (2007) Why Does An Elephant Have A Trunk.png|Just So Darwin (2006-2007) Noah's Ark Zebra, Ostrich, Giraffe, Hippo, Elephant, and Flamingo.png|Superbook (1981) Lions Tigers Bears Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Elephants Too.png Land Mammals of Africa and Land Reptiles Of Africa Drowning In the Huge Flood Caused by the Deadliest Hurricane.png Impalas.jpg|Jumpstart Animal Adventures Antalope.png Stanley_Impala.png|Stanley (2001-2004) the_impala_by_darcygagnon-d8dq37c.jpg Cabela's Impala.jpg the_impala__1__by_darcygagnon-d8dq71s.jpg Elephants Zebras Rhinos Hippos Giraffes Okapis Lions Camels Leopards.png Impalas Elephants and Ostriches.jpg Antelopes Echidnas Kangaroos Koalas and Pigs.jpg UTAUC Impala.png HugoSafari - Impala01.jpg HugoSafari - Impala02.jpg HugoSafari - Impala03.jpg HugoSafari - Impala04.jpg HugoSafari - Warthog&Impala.jpg HugoSafari - Impala05.jpg HugoSafari - Impala06.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Impala01.jpg HugoSafari - Baboon&Impala02.jpg HugoSafari - Zebra&Impala.jpg HugoSafari - Impala07.jpg 66D2B848-80B3-4AE9-B31B-DF2A2748F42F.jpeg I4.png Star_meets_Impala.png 54DC4D1C-483B-4946-8144-D1816719D050.jpeg 87293AEE-605C-4A35-B988-E35035351006.jpeg 37CFC8EF-BE92-41BC-935E-A3651C6141C5.jpeg 62640953-A8AF-4F2C-B4CE-5D002EFF06EA.jpeg 9003918C-EFE6-4276-AB1E-41348957A4B7.jpeg 3206DD38-8018-40B6-9E27-FB20C2D15D03.jpeg BB13BD01-285E-4E73-8E17-39C879A4D57A.jpeg AA278358-76B5-40B5-A78A-C234A71C1BBF.jpeg 3FA10149-E551-4F0E-9A20-B8A1547B5521.jpeg BFE4308F-EA27-4FBC-9CC2-D415EB6B8260.jpeg 672941CD-2234-4C6E-8289-092403677DDB.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Bovids Category:The Lion Guard Animals Category:Fantasia Animals Category:Zootopia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Wild Thornberrys Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:Kimba the White Lion Animals Category:Kirikou Animals Category:Herbivores Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:Cabela's Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Disney's Animal Kingdom Animals‎ Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Toledo Zoo Animals Category:Jacksonville Zoo Animals Category:Just So Darwin Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:JumpStart Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts (2003) Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2009 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2011 Animals Category:Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2013 Animals Category:Cabela's African Safari Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2010) Animals Category:Cabela's Big Game Hunter (2012) Animals Category:Cabela's African Adventures Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Against the Odds Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Kenneth Lilly's Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals